This invention relates to remote video surveillance systems which can be used covertly or overtly; and more particularly, to an advanced video surveillance system having enhanced surveillance and monitoring capabilities, as well additional features providing the user a wide range of operational capabilities regardless of the environment in which the system is used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,356 (the '356 patent), there is described a remote, wireless video surveillance system and method. As described therein, fixed covert imaging means (e.g., cameras) generate analog electrical signals representing images of real time occurrences at a remote location under surveillance. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that this includes not only the presence of people and/or things, but their absence as well. The analog signals are converted to digital signals, which are sent via an internet protocol (IP) format, and transmitted from the remote location to a receiver located a relatively short distance away. There, the signals are processed for further transmission to a base location of the surveillance system. Here, they are converted into a digital video format and simultaneously displayed to one or more viewers on their (IBM standards) computer displays. Because the captured images are displayed in real time to the viewers, the viewers are able to immediately react or respond to what is happening (or not happening) at the remote location and to authorize and undertake appropriate action in response to the immediate situation thereat.
The system, as described in the '356 patent has, as noted, been utilized for covert and overt surveillance by the military, as well as in civilian and commercial applications. An example of overt, civilian applications is where, for example, police, fire, and emergency responders, have needed to remotely observe what is happening in an area where; the ability of the system to provide real time information is crucial because these groups have limited resources that need to be expended where they are most needed; rather than in a more “scattergun” approach which often happens because of the lack of up-to-date, real time information about what is occurring and where.
Despite the advantages of the system taught by the '356 patent, it has been recognized that improvements to the system will produce greater flexibility as well as give it greater capabilities when used either covertly or overtly.